2014.03.12 - Deterred but Determined
It's late in the evening the store has closed , and Bane is in his underground bunker toiling away on any number of projects. To keep his mind busy and off the worries he has had the past weeks. Bane's mind and feelings have been troubled by the fact the Sin has seemed to cut all contact with him. Bane has felt lost confused and at times angry even going so far as tracking down Ms Marvel with intent to break her only to have his way with her. Bane has wondered where he lost his way. So he threw himself into training and Scheming and experimenting. Sin did get the gifts last month, an amazing authentic Nazi World War II jacket, and an old HYDRA pendant made of NAZI gold, or so the note said it was NAZI gold. The jacket has General rankings which pleases Sin, and she actually wears them and the pendant when she finally gets around to showing up in Gotham City from Italy. The dress she wears is Italian and wispy. As a result, it clings to each and every one of her curves, even her thighs as she moves, like a dream. On her feet are deadly black leather heels. Sin does manage to gain access and knocks on the door upon entry. "Bane?" Her voice sounds curious, as if she doesn't even really realize that she may have done something wrong. This is the girl that is Red Skull's daughter, the one that has never even tried at a relationship before. She has her duty and obsessions, sadly, everything else seems to fall to the wayside. "So you remember I exist now? or did you believe me dead?" Bane says, knowing who it is but not turning to face her. Sin jerks upright a bit from her curious peering about, "No, I got the report you escaped before the base's cancelled destruction," she states with confusion. "You were supposed to go to the teleportation room to the Russian headquarters during evac." She closes the door behind her. "I assumed you had your reasons or something happened to derail those plans, then I had my hands full with Father and trying to clean up the mess that was made of the organization while trying to save his life. Honestly, my hands are still full," he states. "But I wanted to see you, and I had been patient enough with duty," apparently at her limit. Bane rises from his work station , turns and moves towards Sin. "I decided I need to come home to Gotham I was away too long I needed to come get more supplies. I assumed you would send of me, or at least contact me. But you didn't." "I began to think you rejected me for some imagined failure." A quiet hrm, "No, I thought you did fine," Sin states, actually having thought about it carefully. "I am just working to secure the Red Skull legacy so there is something I can actually inherit," she states. "And Father keeps trying to oust me, he is...a hand full, especially with youth and energy," she says with mild annoyance at that. She is silent then for a few moments. Sin walks further in to meet Bane part way, raising a hand to touch his chest, "Whatever failures were not your fault Bane. I love my Father, he is my Father, but he is predictable in the fact that open ties to a male will compromise me as his heir; let alone one with their own agendas. I know you would not betray me, but Red Skull has not that trust." She is silent for a moment, "I'm not sure how I know that actually, it's illogical," and she shrugs her narrow shoulders at that. Bane puts his hand on the hand sin touches to his chest, and his other to her face. "You know that because you know that I care about you." "I have never done anything but support you and show you affection and desire" Bane says looking her over then pulling her close. It's awkward at first, because affection is not something Sin is used to. But she does lean against Bane and relax a little bit. "Perhaps that is the case," she states. "How have you been doing? Have your plans here been going well? I know you had wished to target a number of heroes." Bane relaxes as he feels Sin lean on him. Bane looks down at her and deflates a bit "I have been distracted and not myself. and I have also been dealing with rumbling among those loyal to me that there is growing sentiment that my time away has made some doubt my ability to achieve my goals." He embraces Sin's slight frame "I am almost embarrassed to say I have been to distracted by thoughts of you. and your absence." Sin looks up, her hand sliding up to have her fingertips trace the mask. She smiles a bit lopsidedly, rather it is more of a smirk really as it is Sin, "I am flattered you are thinking about me Bane, but it is not good to be distracted. Your closest ally could suddenly become your deadliest enemy if you do not watch them closely," she warns. "Loyalty is not always a sure thing, when another sees a chance to seize power." "You are right but I can not help it I have never been in love before. Well not like this." Bane says his hands re-familiarizing themselves with Sin's curves. "I know we shouldn't trust each other by the very nature of who we are and where each of us comes from but I could not stop myself I have grown to love you Sin." Mother Night's words come to haunt her. And Sin bites her lower lip. Those words, those are not words she understands other than with her Father with is abusive and Mother Night which can be very cruel. She reluctantly steps back to organize her thoughts, getting a thoughtful expression so like her Father's as she seems to weigh pros and cons or review information in her head very carefully. "This is not good Bane," Sin states. "I...am not sure this is healthy, for either of us," she clarifies. "Neither of us can afford to be distracted." That is what this is, right? A distraction? It's the only thing Sin knows what to call it, since 'relationship' doesn't exactly exist in her dictionary. "Why not? I know it can distracting but only because we have been unclear, we haven't been honest with each other or ourselves. I desired you because I wanted to ravage you sexually and I felt you could be one of the rare women to be able to withstand my passions. but then being around you and you showing yourself to me I grew to care about you as more than a sexual conquest and I wanted you to be mine as my woman my paramour. and I know you feel something for me as well if we stopped pretending these feelings weren't as plan as day then perhaps we could manage to not let this distract us. " Bane says taking Sin's face in his hands and leaning down to be eye to eye with her. Sin rolls her eyes at the 'ravage her sexually'. "I'm not a cow to rut with," the words bitten off. But she then sighs, knowing Bane doesn't mean it that way, it's her Father's words echoing in her head. "Paramour? Ugh, you are starting to sound like Namor," and she makes a face at that one. "No more talking like that, I will shoot you," she warns. Sin shakes her head though, "It doesn't matter, feelings, not really. What matters it the legacy, and world domination. Things are difficult enough for me being 'female', and having someone go around and proclaim such things, that would make things...beyond difficult for me. It would make them impossible to win my right to Father's legacy," she states. Something that Sin most desires, her Father's approval and right to succeed him, not just because she lived longer, but because he said she was the best for the job! Sin runs a hand through her red, red hair and grumbles in German beneath her breath, likely some curses. "I don't know what to say. This...whatever it is between us," and she motions, "I do not understand. I like your company, I like your support, and yes, I even like you in bed, but the other stuff, they are complications I cannot afford, complications YOU cannot afford either from what you tell me Bane." Bane rubs her cheek "I do not need to proclaim anything to anyone I do not need anything else but you company your affection and your touch. We need not tell the world of our love. It may stay between us, I just want you not anything else. if you can not have a boyfriend or a male suitor with out endangering your position then do not have one. Do not tell anyone of this just come to me when you wish to have my company. I ask nothing but you love, honesty and your passionate touch." "Bane too can ill afford distraction and I will not let this distract me anymore as long as i know where i stand am I your or am i not. If you want me i don't need to tell the world or have you always at my side just knows you want me is enough and my door will always open to you, and as will my bed." Sin is silent, the emotions not something she can exactly accept right now as they draw confusion. But she says, "Tonight. Let us have tonight. Tomorrow, we have our responsibilities, and the day after that, the day after that, we have our empires, but perhaps one day....," leaving the rest unsaid. The red haired young woman then moves toward Bane, reaching up to undo his mask and pull it free. They will have tonight, and tomorrow she will go back to being the Red Skull heir and he will go back to being the underground messiah to chaos or something... Bane now with out his mask, leans in and kisses Sin lifting her to meet him even as he bends down to her. Bane holds this kiss for a while drinking in the sensations of her, her smell her touch her taste. Bane releases this kiss and his face full of love and passion he breathlessly says "yes tonight to express our love but I will not let this be the last of us. one day.. I promise, mien Rossa cosa" Bane kisses Sin once more and with out let his lips lose touch of hers lifts her and carries her to his bed. Category:Log